The Cursed One
by PurpleSnow10
Summary: Purple is a normal girl, sky army recruit, and she cursed with the power to destroy Notch himself even though she doesn't know it. Purple is doing her normal work at the sky army hq when the squids led by Herobrine attack and her world comes crashing down. will she live or will she die by the hands of Herobrine? find out in 'The Cursed One!
1. Chapter 1

Purple, Adaptor, and her sister Steferz were just growing up. Purple was 30 minutes old (just being born), Adaptor was 9 years old, and Steferz being 8 years old. Adaptor was holding his new baby sister in his own arms "Wow, having a new sister to play around with will be good considering Stef thinks she's too mature to play around anymore." he said. Steferz heard her brother and stared daggers at him "Hey! your were not the one who fended of 10 creepers! You almost got us killed back there. Now we have to find where mom is or else we are going to be in deep trouble!" she said ( that's what she said!). "But I'm the older one and mom put me in charge, and I know my way back to the village!" he said. That's when their new baby sister, Purple, started crying at the sound of all their yelling signaling them to stop (did I mention that they are in a spruce forest away from home... no okay). They stopped to calm down their now crying sibling, once calmed down they all went back home but once they got to their village it was the most traumatizing thing to see. Their village was blown to sherds, The cobblestone supports now crumbled to the ground and pieces of the stone every where around the entire village. The wood that made up the houses were shribbled and burned down to ashes, only leaving dust. But that's when they saw their mother dying right in front of their eyes, and they didn't move even though their mom was crying and screaming for help. Their mom was dark skinned, curly brown hair that went down her shoulders, her eyes were a soft brown that would make anyone happy, she was wearing her usual white shirt with a blue star in the middle with a dark blue outline, her pants were a deep sea blue with a white outline on the sides. They saw their mother die in front of their very own eyes and they didn't do anything to help her. Now all of them were crying having lost their mother and not having anyone else in their family not even their father (which died many years ago to a creeper) left to help them, shelter them, give them food, they were all alone in a world of beauty and harshness. Now they were all crying (except the baby), so then Adaptor put their now 1 hour old sister on the ground where there was no rubble and pulled Steferz into the spruce wood forest to talk and cry alone so they don't wake her up, and they disappear into the thick dense woods. Then while they were gone mourning over their loss Notch, Herobrine, Alice, and the ender dragon (in his human form), (remember her from that jump scare map "The Orphanage" yeah and this was during the grim moon {An event in which every thing hostile from mobs to Herobrine and Alice are nice to everyone and every thing} an event that will take place in my story's also an event that only happens TWICE a year) were walking around and talking to one anther when they saw Purple ( the baby) and walked up to her. They felt some thing her that they didn't feel for a long time, they sensed some thing powerful, they sensed some thing they could not describe about her. The ender dragon was the first to react to the strange child "This child... she has some thing about her that I can't describe!" then Notch said "Yes indeed she does. But does she seem worthy enough?" Alice said with her normal horrifying 2 voiced tone "She is indeed worthy to carry our blessing Notch. She seems to be the strongest to handle it." she said. Herobrine then said "But she can never know of it not until the right time!" he was right she can't know about until a world threatening situation. So Notch then said "So we all agree?" and he he was met with a number of yes-s ( Um Wat?). Then they all held hands and focused on giving the new born powers stronger than Notch himself. In a swirling almost glowing aura of void black, blood red, aether white, and fear purple (I'm PurpleSnow10 so...) all went into the baby, then an amulet the size of the baby's body floated over head. The amulet was made of budder with tiny bits of the void on it, in the center of the already majestic amulet was a piece of aether stone (can only be found in Notch's throne), glowing a soft aether like glow the amulet floated down onto the the new born's neck causing it to stir a little. All of the gods and beast then teleported away like nothing ever happened and resumed walking and talking. Purple's brother and sister then came out a few minutes later not knowing of the events that just took place. Then that was when Purple's story began.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I have not updated Enderlox yet but you guys know that school comes first before any thing execpt family and fanfiction. I have been dreaming about writing this my ehole life so here it is doods.<strong>

**Purple signing out!**

** Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years later**

* * *

><p>Purple was now 10 years old and she is fine and well. She, Adaptor, and Steferz were taken in by the Sky Army and were with them ever since.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

_They were all sleeping when they were awoken by the sound of 5 male voices. Purple being only 1 day old started to cry because of the blinding light of the block-y sun. Her brother and sister taking noticed and started to comfort her still knowing the 5 men were still there. One of the 5 men finally spoke up "Are you guys okay?" he asked with a soft voice and worried tone because he saw the burned down village and a dead woman on one of the gravel paths. He offered a hand to help them get up and they took it gladly. Another one of the men then spoke to the first one "Sky are you sure they didn't cause this? I mean they were the only survivors." Sky then said to the other man "They are just kids. Plus they have a baby with them so some thing else must of caused it Bajan." "But Sky-" Bajan was cut short by Sundee "DOODS LOOK THEY DIDN'T CAUSE THIS OBVIOUSLY! ALSO WHY DO YOU AND JEROME ALWAYS THINK SOME ONES A THREAT UNTIL YOU GET TO KNOW THEM! FOR NOTCH'S SAKE STOP!" every one stopped even the baby and looked at Sundee. "Okay, what are you guys names?" Sky said, Adaptor said "Well I'm Adaptor this is my younger sister, Steferz, and my youngest sister, Purple." he said. Sky then said "Hey, would you guys like to come back to the Sky Army HQ with me and my friends here? Do you guys want to be recruits by any chance?" the kids nodded and headed of to the Sky Army HQ.  
><em>

**End of flash back**

* * *

><p>Purple was tall, she was dark skinned, she had soft dark brown eyes like her mother, she had long curly hair that went down to her shoulders, she also had a bang that covers her left eye, she also has white headphones rimmed with void black, she wore a shirt that was purple and had the letters "P S" and a hoodie that was striped with a dark purple and white, she wore void black tennis shoes, pants that were outlined with red, an aether white belt that helped keep it up, and a amulet that looked like Sky's but instead of amethyst in the middle there was aether stone. When she joined a lot of the other people there warmed up to her very quickly. Some other recruits, when she joined, spread rumors that she was Sky's sister but she wasn't, and still some recruits believe she is the commander's sister. She was walking to her brother's room which was a floor above hers so she always had to go up and down but she got used to it. She grabbed her budder sword and put it in her stealth because the squids could attack any time of day and plus she felt safer with a sword than with nothing. So she ran up the stairs her amulet swaying side to side. Once she reached her brother's room she came right in and hugged her older brother until he couldn't breath. Her brother, Adaptor, was taller than she was of course because he was 19, he was dark skinned, he also had soft dark brown eyes like his mom, he had nappy short hair, white shoes rimmed with green, a white shirt with brown patterns and designs all over it, navy blue pants outlined with white and black. He was happy to see his little sister is a good mood but he always wondered '<em>How did she get that amulet?'<em> which was the exact same thing his other sister, Steferz, wondered too but they never asked her. That's when Purple said "Guess what!" she said excited "What?" "I finally an expert at making potions! Seto told me himself!" she said with more excitement than before. Purple fell in love with potions when she found out what they could do, the potion that interested Purple the most was the wither potion, no one knows why but she just loves them maybe just on how they work and effect you. She then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of his room and started towards some thing through going around recruits as she jogged by. Adaptor then said "Where are we going?" curiosity in his tone, "To the main building Sky wants to see us." she said "Oh okay." he said going past some recruits, also the reason why she didn't go get her sister was because she joined the Bro Army commanded by PewDiePie himself. Once they got to the main building they stopped jogging and started walking into the obsidian made building. The inside walls were made of pure iron blocks with bits of budder every now and then, the floor was made of gray wool with a red stripe of wool in the middle. They then headed up the budder stairs there was a silence between the two when Purple spoke up "So, why do you think Sky needs us? I mean we haven't done any thing bad." it was a few seconds before he spoke up "I think it's to congratulate you for mastering potions. I mean it's super cool and fun and I think they might even promote you to a general." by the time he was finished they were right outside the doors to the conference room.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Cliff hanger doods! I know how much you hate them and this is only the first chapter doods! Okay Plz don't kill me okay... OKAY! I will put out chapter two in 7 minutes okay!<strong>

** Purple signing out!**

** Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you guys know what I'm talking about vist this awesome person called The Awesomer no I'm not using any of this persons OC's or anything from this persons storys its just I might have some ideas for this from this person that might seem similar but its just not so plz don't hate on meh doods. So with that enjoy the story doods!**

They then opened the door and were surprised at what they saw. Every Sky Army general, alliance member, and the commander himself, Sky. They all turned to face them, only to be greeted by a serious expression on their faces scowling or staring daggers at them. They all looked like the duo was two Herobrines. The duo walked to them slowly whispering to each other "Why are they so... they look so...they are starting to freak me out." Purple said whispering to her brother. "Well they are staring at us like we did some thing bad. I'm guessing it has some thing to do with your amulet." Adaptor said letting his thoughts spill out while he was whispering. Purple then whispered back to her brother "What is that supposed to mean?" pure confusion in her quiet voice "Well.. I'll explain later we have to talk to these people" he said wrapping up the conversation as they stood right in front of them. Then more mumbling and whispers filled the room as the two came to a stop, "So... how's it going'?" Purple said awkwardly. "Good, how about you." Jerome said scowling at them, "Good, so why do you need us up here? Did we do something bad?" Adaptor said curiosity and confusion in his voice. "No," Sky said his tone calm "Remember the test we gave you last week?", there was in fact a blood test last week to see if there were anymore descendants of Notch or Herobrine. They both nodded, Purple backed up a little and her expression changed from confused to nervous Sundee noticed this "Why are you so nervous?" he asked. Then she, Purple, remembered the first time she saw her own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

_ She was on a mission to get more Sky Army recruits. She was running away from a few dozen squids that were chasing her, 'why is there so many! there is at least 50 of them!' she thought. The squids were surrounding her and she knew she wouldn't make it out a live if she doesn't fight. The first squid attacked her and she got a painful jab in her left arm, the arm she fights with. Now she dropped her sword and was bleeding. She was holding the injure in pain when the squids were laughing at they took one look at her and an ran away. She was confused on why the squids ran away, then she looked at the big cut instead of the crimson fluid she expected it was a liquid void. Purple gasped when she this "Well, I've seen weirder but this is just... Amazing! I can- no I can't what will he think of me? I know my own brother won't hurt me but... no I won't tell him it will be for his own good. Now let's just hope we don't have a blood test." she said. Then she continued on with her mission._

**End of flash back**

* * *

><p>Purple came back to reality "It's nothing I just drank some test potions to see if they work but I don't they will stay down for long." and with that Sundee backed up a little. Then Bajan said "So, you guys already know your blood types?" "Yeah." Adaptor and Purple said in unison. "So then you guys are from the End then, cool." Jerome said "What! We are not from the End and we have never even stepped foot in there!" Adaptor said still wondering on what they mean 'Not the same blood type', but this make Purple even more nervous. So then Sundee whispered to Husky "<em>I don't think their telling the truth Kips. I mean you can just look at them and tell their from the End." <em>"_I know just Purple has that type not Adaptor. But maybe he knows or maybe he doesn't know. How knows Sundee." _and with that they stopped whispering. Purple was now behind her brother looking at the arguing duo ( sorry to lazy to write it) she just had it up to the point where she just wanted to shout, but instead of shouting she pulled out her sword not a budder sword but a ender sword and she pushed both Sky and Adaptor to the wall almost breaking it. Then everyone stopped and starred at her, then the two, then to her ender sword they were all surprised that she just lashed out like that when she usually was nice and gentle. "Um... w-why d-do you h-have that t-t-thing?" Sky said wincing in pain as he just got thrown into a wall, "Well, now everyone knows that SHE IS FROM THE FREAKING END! WHY YOU DO DIS DUDE!" Ty said who is still clearly shocked by what she just did. Then after Ty said that she knew she had to explain herself "I-I was... its just... I-I just can't! I mean why do you people think we are from the end?" "Because your blood type is ENDER-DRAGON BLOOD!" Sundee shouted annoyance in his tone. "What? What do you mean that her blood type is ender-dragon blood?" Adaptor said questioning and wondering if she really was his sister. "I'm sorry if I surprised with this bro. But the thing is its not ender-dragon." Purple said a little worried on what her brother will think of her "Then what kind is it?" Jerome said wide eyed, "I-Its e-en..." Purple couldn't take it and she ran off back to her room.

**Sorry that this chapter was way over due doods. I mean I was depressed because my brother died in his fight with cancer and I was just could not write knowing he is gone. so I'm very sorry doods and I just didn't feel like another cliff hanger for this chapter so yeah. Also doods here is my new schedule.**

**-Monday=Update**

**-Tuesday=nothing**

**-Wednesday=New chapter**

**-Thursday=nothing**

**-Friday=Update**

**-Sunday & Saturday=Writing/Editing/Make up/filler chapter days**

**So yeah this will start September 14th, 2014. So with that Like favorite review if you like this so far! This is special for you Falcon Lovers.**

** Purple signing out, Pece**


	4. Chapter 4

She ran into her room crying about what she had just done. She was thinking and wondering_ 'Why did I do that! Now they think I'm a total freak... or threat...' _her thoughts trailed off on the word **_Threat._**Then she heard someone knock at her door "Go away," "No I'm not going away Purple, I saw you run out of the main building and I came to check up on you. Remember BFF's help their BFF." Purple then realized it was her best friend, Lily. Purple got up and opened the door. When she opened the door it revealed a short dirty-blonde girl, with soft and gentle hazel eyes, a neon blue and red shirt, and deep navy blue jeans, with purple and black converse. "Lily, look they don't know the whole thing about me so it's fine. OK." Purple knew more about herself, like when she gets over the top PISSED, or if she is in real danger her eyes would turn into the void mixed with budder, and her bang would get streaks of pure black and a vivid purple. And she would have aether white angel wings with budder at the tips if she got too happy. Then again, this was why she wears a hoodie, so her wings won't be seen, and she can use her hood to hide her face if needed. She told Lily all about this when they were playing 'Truth or Dare', "Thank Notch! They could kick you out of the army if they found out." "I'm pretty sure they won't. But I do think will suspend me for a few days, or weeks at the least though." "Okay, what ever you say. But don't expect me get your butt out of jail." Lily replied playfully. They laughed at this and Purple was wiping tears out of her eyes "It wasn't even that funny!" they now were doubled over laughing harder than before "Oh my Notch. Why is this so god damn funny!" once they settled down and sat on the floor criss-cross-apple sauce upon a square purple rug with a big flower blooming in the middle. "So, are we happy now?" Lily asked happily "Yeah. But I think I laughed my wings out!" they both started laughing again, they were as close as sisters. "So what do you want to do now?" Purple asked "I don't know really. Maybe we go on a Mid-night flight?" "Sounds like fu-" she was cut of by a knock at the door "I wonder who it is." she said sarcastically. She got up and walked and opened the door, and as obvious as obvious can be, it was all the sky army generals which were _**(A/N no it's not team crafted okay)** _Sky, Seto, Ssundee, Mitch, Jerome, Alesa, TrueMU, Deadlox, MunchingBrotato or Tyler, Kyle, Husky, Bodil. And their alliences which were ChimneySwift or Chim, Keralis, The B-Team aka Bdubs and GernerickB, Pungence and Skyzm, Atlantic Craft aka Cody and JoeBuz, DanTDM, Sl1pG8ter, PopularMMO's, iHasCupquake, ExplodingTNT, TurtleDerp, and The Soul Dragon or NightFurrys Rock. The generals came in but the alliances stayed outside for backup. "What do you want?" Lily said with impatience "We just need some answers from Purple here. You probably don't know whats going on, and don't worry it's fine. It's only your friend here. Do you want to leave or stay?" Jerome said "Stay..." Lily said fear and anger dripping in her voice **_(A/N she is just mad that she will miss out on some fun)_**. "Okay. Let's get down to business. What fuck was that? Sorry for my language." Ty said "It's okay if you swear... but nothing happened." Purple replied a little hesitant "Something did happen. Lily do you know anything about your friend? Like if she has powers or..." Husky trailed off. "No... not really" Lily said simply. "Okay well go to Chim. He is right outside the door, he will escort you to the meeting room." Alesa said Lily walked outside the room closing the door. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Purple said "We did it because you have a lot of explaining to do." Purple sighed and stared to explain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Okay doods hey once again for this late chapter I just had some MAP testing and stuff so yeah. Blah blah blah.. But as you can see i have a new writing style i will be using it now so deal with it you haters!  
><em>**

**_Purple signing out,_**

**_ Peace_**


	5. Super SORRRRYYYY!

**_Sorry doods to say but I just wrote the entire chapter but then fanfiction decides to say "nope your not going to post this today!" omg I wrote the chapter to about 3,000+ words the pain the pain...so no new chapter sry but I have to write it over again...Sooo_**

**_ Purple Signing out,_**

**_ Peace!_**


End file.
